


Dark Masumune: A Fall to Depravity

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Choking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Orgasms, Netorare, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ribbons, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Weirdness, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Follows the storyline of Ikemen Sengoku except Masumune takes what he wants the second you two meet.This is Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read my stories unless you are prepared for dark themes such as sexual assault and fetishization of abuse. These stories serve as fantasy only and serves as a safe expression of said violent fantasy.
> 
> Happy Clamjamming ladies
> 
> \- Sarah (TheYandereQueen)

You knew that you were in trouble the second that you entered the room with him. The baby tiger jumping from your grasp and escaping the room as soon as it saw Masamune's icy blue eye.

It was then that you realized the edamame bun you ate  **had** been poisoned.

You found yourself sliding forward, struggling to stand as his strong arms wrapped around you. You could feel his hard chest, those powerful arms and a needy, turgid erection pressing into you. 

You tried to push him away, as his mouth devoured your. His overwhelming passion for you burning. His lips leaving you own only to taunt you. 

"I saw how Oda looked at you. I won't let him have what is **mine**."

Your head was spinning as he flung you into his bed facedown, lifting your skirts and pressing his flesh into you. His cock sliding along your chaste, virginal womanhood. 

He did not give you a moment to fight, grabbing your kimono and flipping you, breasts exposed to him as his mouth now devoured your nipples, tounge sliding over them, sending electric pulses down your body. That single eye affixed upon your body.

"It matters not who you fall for kitten. I will have plucked your virginities before Oda even looks upon you again."

His weight was on you now, one hand wrapping around your throat to stifle your screams. Another planted in your hair, pulling it for leverage.

You felt the tears rolling down your face as you felt his cock enter your folds. His eyes locked to yours, his gaze searing into your mind as his smirk spread, widening as he pushed into your tight, unprepared pussy.

"Kitten, you...are so tight. I fear my sword will tear you. Alas, you are bold and brave I'm certain you'll survive."

It was that moment he hilted himself into you. Tearing past any hopes of maintaining your chastity while here.

His pace was brutal, his breathy groans of exertion as he used you, bred you and raped you. His hot, slightly sweet breath upon your neck.

"I'm coming. I'm going to come deep inside you." His hand cutting off your cries for help, in hopes someone would save you. Stop him from forcing you to take his seed.

You stared up at him you felt the first powerful twitches of his cock inside you. The thick head pushing the first jets of sticky come right against your womb, only to then press deeper, far beyond your limits. The second shot directly into your cervix, the hot jets continued as his teeth gritted, as if his continued fucking caused him pain his breaths came in gasps as you felt another round of jetting hot come rush from him.

The world began to spin, your vision darkening as you looked to the corner of the room. A green haired man with a checkered suit stood smiling sadistically before your world went black.


	2. Tender Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forces you to feed his insatiable lust again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is good ol' bodice ripping. Read tags and don't whine if you didn't.

The mission had been a success, you had stopped a dishonest and treacherous letch of a traitor to Oda. 

_Oda._

You felt your body burn gently, your leader and the famous warlord had taken a keen interest in you since you'd saved his life. 

Masumune had told him an elaborate story about how you faced down three men without a sword. That you were the bravest fool he had ever witnessed. 

That night Oda had drunkenly kissed you in your room, biting your neck and grinding against you. His sake-scented breath wafting over you. He fumbled with his cock, stroking himself to a limp, awkward completion on your lower stomach, leaving a sticky mess.

You could see, illuminated by the moonlight outside Masamune's shadow watching from a crack. You could see the rage, his single blue eye locked on you as Oda bucked his barely hard cock against your labia, his sticky aftercome smearing over you. 

"You're strong, we will make strong babies." He slurrs out. His half flaccid, drunk cock couldn't even penetrate you. He dropped, his eyes heavy as he passed out, dead to the world beside you.

It was then, Masumune opened the screen door to the night. The moon and the courtyard revealed his form, his breath heavy, his hand shaking as he touched his katana. You dare not move as he stalked forward like a deadly panther.

Before you could scream his hand was over your mouth, muffling your cries. His voice breaking with emotion. "You didn't even try and fight him. After I saved face for you."

His mouth devoured where Oda's had. As if licking away his essence. 

Oda barely stirred, his drunken stupor making him oblivious to your assault. "I have always been his second, but not with you. Can't you see? I love you. I love you since I saw you."

Using Oda's clothing he wiped away the cum from your body, and then undid his fabric belt. With powerful, strong hands he tied you into submission, pinning the fabric belt with Oda's blade. "You didn't resist him, but you protest my desires. My needs. He will awaken bearing the sin of my lust for you."

You found yourself paralyzed, a prick of a needle was all that was needed to get you in the position he wanted you in. 

The poison was instantly inside you. Making you helpless.

Spread eagle, hands tied, exposed to the open night sky.

He stroked himself and without warning was shoving himself inside you. His large cock and your relative inexperience made for a difficult fit. You could tell it hurt him, as It took several thrusts before he was hilted against your cervix. Again.

"Ungg.. so..tight.." Already you felt a few rolling spurts of his come lubing your insides. His veined length stretching you. Your face triumphant in his rapid undoing. But, he merely remained inside, and you felt his cock harden again.

"He will think it his baby."

Your look faded as you saw the moon, nearly full. You realized, it was dangerous for him to come inside you. He could impregnate you this night. "He will think he fucked you savagely, stole your virginities.

While you panicked he pulled a thick ribbon out from behind him, still hilted inside and wrapped it around your neck, the two red ends in his hand, his other propping you up to a sitting position, your arms tied behind you, your legs pinned and spread wide.

You realized in horror as his sadistic smile crossed his face what he intended. 

His thick cock began to fuck you, the thick ribbon holding you up by the neck, as if you were a tamed animal upon a leash. His powerful muscles would push you upwards, gravity forced you down deep upon him, his groans of sweet pleasure with every fall of your gagged, tied and oxygen-deprived body.

It felt like hours, he'd use you, force orgasams from your body until you were weak, passing out from the strain of fighting and forced pleasure. Each time he came he'd press it deep inside, making sure he filled you completely.

Finally, you paralyzed, cum leaking from your battered pussy he pulled out, the ooze seeping into the tatami mats. Oda sprawled beside you. 

He placed you on display, everyone would see what Oda did. The servants, his allies and his friends. Masumune knew that the gossip would spread faster than you could refute it, and no one would believe you that Masumune the most loyal of the Court would fuck Oda's bride to be while Oda slept beside her.

Masumune blew a gentle kiss as you tried to fight the paralytic. As he kept the door open so the earliest risers of the court would see that Oda had raped the Maiden of the West. 

 

((Unedited post, will edit in a few hours))

 

 


	3. Timescapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fellow traveller

**He was breeding her.**

**Taking her purity.**

**Taking pleasure in the image of her tender, bruised pussy leaking his copious cum and her virginal blood.**

Ukyo slipped into the room, the traveller of worlds. She was here, deep in Japan's past. Fucking Oda and Masamune, shaping history with her body and her mind. She was passed out, paralyzed from the poison.

_Observer no longer._

He stepped over Oda, and straddled his female lover from another dimension. Within a moment was easing his cock into her cum soaked folds, pumping into her unconscious and unresponsive body. 

Her skin was cold in the night air, there was a thrill in the thought Masamune had choke fucked her to death. Something he would have done. 

"I'm scraping him from inside you princess." His hand itching to reach for the knife. 

He pulled out, looking down at you with wild eyes . "Wake up! Can you see I'm here?" He kisses your cool skin, his cock lengthens, dripping from Masumune's cum.

He secured bonds, then places his cock at your bleeding, battered pussy. Then lowers himself a little more, pressing against your ass. "It will be Masumune's cum, but my cock princess." His hand wrapping around your already bruised neck.

You awoke to the hauntingly beautiful eyes and green hair of your rapist as he forced himself into your ass. Masumune's cum lubing up your perfect hole.

Ukyo was strangling you, his hands tightening with each thrust. His cock soon unloading inside your ass, twitching and throbbing.

He reposed you, used, abused and still paralyzed beside Oda. 


	4. Oda's Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up to fail

Oda awoke, his head pounding from a hangover, his vision blurred as he groaned from the bright light of the sun. A woman was screaming, a shrill shocked scream. Then he heard her yell muffled yell.

He lifted himself, and looked down to see a tangled mess of hair, naked limbs and bruised neck and pussy of his future wife.

Cum and blood oozed from her exposed holes, she was struggling against pinned fabric and ribbon, his own swords all three of then anchoring her to the tatami and wood floor. 

"Oh.. by the spirits.." His eyes wide. He had wanted her since he laid eyes on this fierce woman. He had been drinking with Masumune.. and he remembered kissing her.. tasting her and then darkness. 

"I raped you.." his expression pained, and then looked behind him to see the open doors. Gaining a glance at the terrified servants rushing past, trying to save face for him by looking away. The rumors would already be circulating.

She was shaking her head wildly, as if trying to say something. Her muffled cries ones clearly of panic and protest. Even if he couldn't make out her words. 

He slid the doors shut, and then covered her battered body with a blanket, over her face as well so he could not see his shame. She was struggling against the bonds, but he didn't untie her, his heart would not be able to bear her hate.

He lowered his gaze, thinking. His eyes suddenly dark, as he thought of her blinded helpless form. He must have done this for a reason, he would have never forced himself on a woman. She must have done something.

He moved to the wall, and grabbed some jute rope. He did not remove the gag until she was tied properly, hands firmly behind her back, struggling would choke her and her beautiful breasts on display. 

She had become strangely quiet. He finally removed the gag. 

"It was Masumune! He did it! He planned this whole thing! He raped me the first night I was here. He took my virginity and then last night happened. He framed you!"

Oda shook his head. "My, lovely flower. I understand what you're trying to do but I could never move my shame to one of my lesser vassals. I know exactly what happened, let me own my shame."

"Please believe me Oda! Masumune is trying to undermine your rule by framing you as a tyrant leader who rapes his subjects."

Oda's outrage was clear, "Woman! Cease your lies! Masumune has been my most loyal soldier and vessel for well over 15 years. I will take responsibility, and care for your child if there is one."

 


	5. Blind Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short then bed

Oda paced back and forth. 

She lay face down, silent on the ground. He wasn't sure what was next. He'd already raped away her marriage value.

She was strong. He had bred her and their children would rule all of unified Japan with a sharp blade and a keen brush.

She didn't know Masumune like he did. His words were that of a scholar poet, strong-willed and honourable. 

"Masumune, the enemies of our claim will try and undermine our legitimate claims by soikiso my reputation with the deflowering of a princess before marriage. Do you have suggestions on how to spin this?"

Masumune offered a nod, "Three."

"First, we could just say she willing slept with you. Second, you marry her. Third, we say she is a whore spy and use it as a way to rally troops. We make her a way to increase morale."

Oda tilted his head, "You don't mean like what we did with Sakura."

Masumune did not blink. "It worked last time."

To be continued...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written without editing because this game blue balls you so hard and I just needed sweet fucking release.
> 
> Niiiight 
> 
> New chapter weekly until I'm bored


End file.
